Shinobi Huntsmen
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Summary Inside. JaunexPyrrhaxHarem. RenxNoraxHarem I will put a couple of Filler Arcs. Looking for Beta readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**  
 **{The brothers are back not the Brothers Grimm the incarnation Indra and Asura, How will Remnant deal with them as Lie Ren and Jaune Arc. But Ren and Jaune have not just the power Otsutsuki broth powers of the other past lives. Ren Having Indra Madara and Sasuke power where Jaune having Asura Hashirama and Naruto power along with the nine Biju. RWBY/Naruto/ small bit of Avatar Legend of Korra/ Yakuza/ YYH. M rated for safety**  
 **{Story Start}**

 **[Land of fire Konoha]**

Konoha one of the most powerful great Ninja villages home of the two most powerful ninja Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha once these two where the two most powerful shinobi of their time now Two old men playing a game of shogi and reminiscing of the past their wives their children now have one last match of their lives knowing this is their final days end in a draw.

"Ya'know Tema, Kurama family came by along with the Shinigami and asked her-" "To sealed them inside you so only your incarnation can use their power you already told me that," Naruto said only to be interrupted Sasuke. Naruto once having a full head of hair now bald and has a snow white long breed he wearing an orange kimono, his right arm was bandaged up, Sasuke now with long hair the fire in his eyes almost gone showing his age and wearing a black Kimono.  
"The Shinigami also came to me I asked her and her sisters' to allow us to keep our new arms," Sasuke said.

"And the second?" Naruto said.

"That will be my secret," Sasuke is being what the kids are calling troll.

"Our time is about done last have one last fist bump, I'll see in the next life Indra, Madara."

"You to Asura, Hashirama,"

As the two old fist bumped.

An Hour later...

"Great Grandpa Naruto I made a new friend he new to the Village...," A teenage blonde girl wearing an orange hoody and a black pants. Looking closely she notes he and Sasuke were not breathing but both them had a smile on there faces.  
"You two old fool dying with smiles on those stupid faces of yours."

* * *

 **[Vale Patch Island future]**

A giant of a man was in a hell of pain why his hand was being crushed by a small woman. The man is a mountain of muscle having blue-eyes and spiky blond hair this is Alexander Uzumaki retire huntsmen now a businessman of Arc Tech. the rival company of the Schnee Dust Company but they treat their Faunus workers with disrespect and uneven pay, the Arc company Respect and equal pay, the woman with vice grip is Matsuki she has a rainbow of colors one of them being a golden honey blond woman she also has Lavender eyes. "Let's have another child you said, It'll be fine you said, Don't worry about the pain when this is all over your sleeping on the couch," Marian said. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain "Arhhhh."

"Wah ahh,"

"It a Boy But this is strange," the Doctor said

"What is it, Doctor," Alexander said.

"Your child Aura has been unlocked and his right arm is complete white right up to his bicep, There is a child like him born a few days back but the child's arm is purple and her eyes will their different one being purple the other being red and they not normal eyes I can say more, anyway other his arm your son his whisker birthmark and the way his look reminds me of a baby fox so your girls are going to coddle him of his cuteness." The Doctor said as he gave the baby to his parents.

"Hi Jaune my little boy it's me I'm your mom, Alex he has a mixture of our blonde hair it looks like a golden sun," Marian said.

"Hi a slugger I can tell you going to do great things in your life and you're going to one hell of a lady killer," Alex said.  
"I just got today there no way am going to let some girl steal him away from me," Marian said hugging the baby Jaune.

 **[18 years Later Airship]**

18 years have passed the Baby Jaune Uzumaki is now a 17-year-old boy he has long spiky blond hair sapphire blue eyes and tan skin he is 6'1 feet tall on his head he is wearing a black Ninja headband, around his neck orang scroll goggles white black lens from Arc tech, that was on top a long red scarf the has red Tassels black sailor jacket that has red circle with a black spiral in the center of his jacket that stopped at his midriff. His right arm sleeve was ripped off under his jacket is a zip-up burnt orange spring hoody with a rapped right sleeve that looks like it was part of an explosion the sleeve stopped at the elbow showing his right arm that is bandaged up. Under the hoodie is black shirt NSP a pair of blue jeans a black belt that his Pouch and Kunai holster and his shurikens holster that held a lot of stuff thanks to his Sealing arts. he is wearing a pair of black sneakers. The Metal that is made out of his throwing weapons are three metal which is known as Vibranium, Adamantium, and Aura Metal, He also has a pair of Metal Armor MMA Gloves that is made out of the same three metal. The gloves have a red leather, the metal plating has golden at the knuckles that look like Brass Knuckles. the rest of the metal plate on the back of Jaune's hand is a metallic silver. Jaune named his bad boy The Force of Nature and he has it in standby mode.

This should be the best day of Jaune life but thanks to his tenants the Nine Biju that stop one of his Semblance powers healing power Jaune was suffering Alcohol poisoning and a massive of a hangover.

 **"Sorry Jaune it will take awhile for us to purge his Alcohol out of your body,"** Said Kurama the Nine-Tails Fox. Jaune knew Kurama was giving him an evil smile.  
Jaune felt something coming up his throat rushing to the Ship's bathroom a little vomit leaked out.

 **[Beacon Airship Docks]**

Jaune ran to the nearest garbage can. After releasing a stream of flowers and rainbow from his gut. Jaune Heard an explosion, "Okay maybe someone have an even worst day than me," Jaune said.

 **"Than let's find out."** Said Son Goku how is a giant Ape Dragon with four tails and was play cards with his young brother Isobu the Three tail turtle.  
Walking up to where the explosion was Jaune saw an adorable Wolf Faunus girl looking depressed. Jaune walked up to her. "Hi Need a hand," Jaune said with his right arm out toward her. She has a black Wolf tail and Ears and silver silted eyes, she has fair-skinned and mix of red and black Hair. She is wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips is at an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

"Jaune Uzumaki," Jaune said with the classic Arc heartwarming smile.  
"R-Ru-Ruby Rose," Ruby stuttered. ' **Why am I stuttering like a fangirl come on Ruby you are no week Fangirl you are a strong Wolf Faunus Girl.'** her Wolf Side thought.

"Aren't you that guy who puked on the ship," Ruby said. **'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bad Ruby, why did you say that?'** "I Don't know!," Her human side thought

[A Few Moments Later]

"So Your Dad took you out last night on the town for a couple of drinks," Ruby said.

"Yeah, you see my Semblance is Known by many names Nature's Wrath or Elemental Beast. but I call it the Sage's Body those call it the other two are witnesses of my Semblance Raw Power I also have nine Beast like being that keep my Semblance Powers in check one them being Healing I can Heal myself or others and my Partner Kurama He the one Monitoring my Spiritual side which also houses my healing factor decided not help with the Alcohol Problem. I think he trying to say don't Drink too much." Jaune said. "So Creator Face-" A couple of arrow with the worlds Crater Face hit all of her Vinyl Points. "What a Cute 15 teen-year-old doing here at Beacon."

"I got to skip ahead a couple of years. Thanks to Professor Ozpin," Ruby said. "And Don't Call Me Creator Face!" She yelled with a cute wolf pup pout.

"Fine but only you stop calling me Vomit Boy," Jaune said, He then look at ruby. "So what was the Name of your last school."

"Sorry Vomit boy was the only thing that comes up, and I came from Single academy home of the fighting Single Flairs, You?" Ruby asked.

"Star Academy home of the Shooting Stars Arrows I guest this mark use rivals," Jaune said. "And the only reason I puke out my chunk Hangover plus flight equals projectile vomiting."

Ruby laughed hard. "So you're from that fancy rich School I hear it hard to get in and they only exceed few students with scholarship," Ruby said with Stars in her eyes due to the excitement.

"So I got this thing," Ruby said pulling out a red rectangle that turns into a Scythe with snipper scoop and a trigger and a Snipper refill magazine.

"WHOA," Jaune said in aw. "A customizable Snipper Scythe. But the metal looks like it won't brake throw a Grimm with a hard armored shell, for example, a Death Stalker even the younger one has a higher defense but if you attack their joins you be good."

"So what about you," Ruby said.

"The only thing I have on me that can Transform is my Gloves but what they shift into. That A Secret~" Jaune said making Ruby fall on her face. "Come on let's go to the Auditorium I think the Opening Ceremony is about to begin."

 **{Hi, Guys Leave a Good Review I'm surprised that not many People thought of this idea only a small handful of authors have well Goodbye.}**  
 **Before any of you bitch saying the Grammar Suck, of course, I fail English in Highschool. And It's not my fault A wise man once said. "There are not bad Students only bad teachers. well, my teacher in my last English made fun of me. How does that, Anyway the way I see If anyone want to be my Bate Reader explain how to set it up and I'll glad to take up up as me Beta.**

 **when back to fixes a couple see'ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer First Chapter**  
 **Warring adult talk topic about you have been warned**  
 **[Chapter 2 O.R.I.N.B=Old Rivals In New Bodie]**

Heading into Hogwarts assembly hall I mean Beacon academy assembly hall. Our two main protagonist Jaune and Ruby walk into the auditorium as soon as they walked in, Ruby notes Jaune's arm twitched as well Jaune felt a throbbing pain in his right arm. Seeing the pain look on Jaune's face Ruby and another girl who saw this happening came in and see if she can help in any way she can.

She has crimson red long hair that is in a ponytail that goes down to her waist that curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She wears a light-green eyeshadow around the upper corners of her green eyes. She is about 6'0 feet tall and quite muscular her skin is pale white. As a top, she is wearing a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. On her head she wears a golden crown piece, She wears an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. On her back are a Shield and rifle.

"Are you okay do you need to go to the nurse." The girl said as she sees Jaune's right arm is bandaged upped.

"Jaune is your arm okay," Said a worried Ruby.

"Oh I'm just fine due any of you girls see anyone holding their left arm is in pain," Jaune said.

The two girls looked around and saw a 17-year-old boy with long black hair with a magenta left bang his hair went down to his lower back the guy's eyes looked strange the right one is red with three tomoes and the left one is completely purple with ripple and six tomoes who has a pain look expression. wearing a long, tailcoat that has no left sleeves and is showing a bandaged up left arm that stopped were Jaune's right arm bandages stop Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands and an orange sash that has a straight blade Chokuto that his known as the Kusanagi. He is next to a short Orange haired girl that has turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She gave the boy a worrying look as she notes him holding his left arm in pain. "Renny are you okay," the girl said with concern.

Ren looked around seeing anyone who was in pain seeing Jaune who look at him them both ran toward each other everyone seeing this the gave them a wide birth as the came close they gave each other a fist bump and their aura burst like a maelstrom of power. "Long time no see Big Brother Indra the name Jaune Arashi Arc Uzumaki," Jaune said with a smile.

"So you Asura newest incarnation in this life I'm known as Lie Ren Uchiha but my friends call me Ren," Ren said.  
"Jaune/Ren," Said the three girls one of them is an overprotective friend with a metal war hammer. "Get away from him you jerk Shanaro!"

"Sakura flashbacks, Sakura flashbacks," was the only thing go throw Jaune's head as he was hit in the solar plexus by a hammer. Jaune was sent flying towards two girls one with white hair the other with blonde hair.

The girl with white hair has pale-skinned, pale blue eyes A-cup breast, her white hair is long pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She is wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

The blonde has fair-skinned, A hourglass figure with DD cup breast lilac eyes and bright golden hair ware in a loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that shows her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She is also wearing a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.  
Jaune flipping his body making himself face down to the floor Jaune focused his energy right glove and turning it into a white-clawed gauntlet that goes up to elbow with golden claw nails and a burned orange jackal lantern Oni face design with three bright orange eyes and two bright orange flame horns at the end his elbow, he then stabbing his gauntlet to the ground and using it as an Anker to slow himself down sliding between the two beauties. When Jaune saw the two only one thing came to Jaune's mind. "Beautiful eyes," He said out loud.

"I'm sorry what," both the blond bombshell and Snow Beauty said.

"Jaune/Dope!" Ruby and Ren shouted as they ran toward him along with the Crimson long hair girl in bronze armor and the strawberry blond in pink.

"I'm Sorry Renny just told me you two are old friends and I thought you're causing Renny's arm to be in pain and I'm really sorry," the Hammer user apologetic said.

"It's okay It nice to see that Ren having a nice Girlfriend that would kill someone for him," Jaune said as he grabbed her with his left hand he then gave her away to innocent smile and nine Demon Animal mask appear right behind him. "But do that to me again in a crowded area and you'll find out why the Uzumaki Clansmen are known as the Prankster of Hell," Naruto reincarnation said Looking at Ren felt a little bad for his childhood Best friend Nora 'Poor Nora just got on Jaune's Bad side,'

Ren thought Seeing the once Hyperactive Pink wearing, grenade launcher that turn into a hammer user, Orange hair female friend now a sickly pail version of herself.  
After a few minutes, everyone had calmed down than a grey hair with green eyes black tint glasses, as well as a black suit, a green scarf, mug of coffee in one hand and awaking cane in the other. This man is Professor Ozpin and he is making a speech to the new Student about what it takes to be a Hunter and it is not what every young new student think they know what they will learn here is not going to be easy No, in fact, it's going to be hard and tuff as hell it will push them all of them to their limmus or it will kill them. "Now I would like to introduce to you, your, Student Body Council President Joan Arc come up and say a few words."

A girl with long with blonde hair tied up blue eyes and wearing the Beacon girls uniform she has a pair of DD cups long legs fair skin walked up to the mic and clear his throat. "My first thought of half of you is won't making till the end of the year and 25% of you here will die tomorrow why half of you all are filled arrogance thinking that they can walk over anyone they chose. As President of the SBC, it is my job to help my fellow schoolmates and to make them happy for the rest of their school years here as that said none of you here will die tomorrow because there is a special Student among you, Also this year The Students will be able to choose their own Team names as well first year will be able to do mission but the will be from rank D Stuff like baby sitting and taking care or finding lost pets, Household Chores or Helping a Teacher.

C rank witch there will be a pro hunter that's there to help with experience in the field some of which will be escorted assignments or helping them take care of a few Grimm. get extra cash but these job requests are met to help you build teamwork. Now will Ren L. Uchiha, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna," Hearing this Blake an 18-year-old raven haired beauty with a black bow on her head that twitch hearing her name, Her eyes are an amber color, fair olive skinned, She is wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

"Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, and Jaune Arashi Arc Uzumaki Come meet me later at the SBC Office Also if there is any that need help with anything with the s.b.c. just write a letter give to your teacher they put it in our inbox for us to read we will help any request that is given to us. that will be all." Joan said

As soon as she left a beautiful lady with blonde hair and emerald green eyes dress as a librarian from a school of magic with a purple cape a with a white blouse and black skirt, black stocking, and black boots and a pair of glasses. "You'll gather in the ballroom tonight until then,"

* * *

 _ **Cut to a Chibi version of Jaune who is reading a Manga called Quirkless Hero wearing Black PJ's pants, an Orange sleeve and Black Pumpkin Pete hooded lying on a sleeping Horse Size Kurama and his siblings as well as his future team as well as the future team of RWBY behind a nighttime background**_

* * *

Jaune walked around the around wearing a pair of black Pj's pants and an Orange sleeves black torso and hood with a cute cartoon gray bunny, his Headband with a red crimson circle with a black spiral. he just got out of the shower and was remembering the conversation he and his friends wore having with his older sister about Jaune's and Ren's biggest secret.

 **[~Flashback~]**

 **The rookie eight where now in the Student Council Office where the future Team RWBY and Team JNPR where talking to Joan and her VP Coco Adle who is a very beautiful young lady she has a pair of sunglasses and a and they just revel the biggest bomb drop in history and if a certain Green hair Doctor would find out It would change the world the time before Grimm "What Jaune and Ren is part of the current reincarnation cycle of Indra and**

 **"Ashura," But thank to Ruby shouted out to the high heavens Doctor Oobleck would probably find out**

 **She was sitting on Jaune's lap her ear out of her hooded cloak for the world to see but she didn't care especially when getting head rubbed and scratch behind the ear from Jaune. Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were a little shock hearing this. Nora not so much seeing how Ren already told her this.**

 **Joan nodded and continued, "Yes to be clear Jaune is Ashura and Ren is Indra we know his because of the Semblances Jaune's being known as The Sage's Body were Ren's is known as The Sage's Mind as well as Jaune being part of the Ashura family line the Uzumaki and Senju where Indra is part of the Uchiha family line. Both of those three clans used to be part of the same family as brothers but when Ashura was chosen to be the next Sage of the six paths..."**

 **"Indra fell in despair and hatred splitting the Otsutsuki clan apart all thanks to a little black blob name Zetsu," Ren said.**

 **"Yes well you two are not the only one the got new bodies from The Sage's family bloodline," Joan said getting Ren then blinked and looked toward**

 **"Jaune, "What is she talking about Dope," Ren said glaring at Jaune who was rubbing t6he back of his head sheepishly, "Surprise Yeah Kaguya got a new life," Jaune said.**

 **"Idiot the most dangerous woman of history and you just ask the goddesses that are in charge of the spirit and souls and you ask for her to be redeemed," Ren yelled. Causing Ruby to get off of Jaune allowing Ren to grab his Shirt.**

 **"I feel like we're might be missing some contacts here," Yang said as she was eating a piece of cake.**

 **"Ren, why are you yelling at Jaune for?" Ruby said.**  
 **Ren was trying not to look at the Little Red Reaper eyes especially when she was giving him the Puppy eyes pout. "I'm not yelling at Jaune it's more like..."**

 **"Sasuke was yelling through Ren at Naruto who is sleeping inside of me," Jaune said.**

 **"Wait, Jaune you haven't awaken Naruto's memories," Ren said.**

 **"He said that I'm not ready to see them yet," a pouting Jaune said feeling Jaune's emotions Ruby and Pyrrha petted him on the head.**  
 **"I already have seen every last memory of the Indra incarnation," Ren said.**

 **"No one likes a bragger Ren," Nora said who was on her fifth plate of ten stacks of pancake.**

 **"I get a small memory fragment like before the old man Hokage and after the 4th war and all of that is the good memories," Jaune said.**

 **"Weiss you haven't touched your Food," Joan said.**

 **"I'm dieting," Weiss said.**

 **Hearing this Ren and Jaune as well as the other girls in the room look at Weiss like she said something stupid.**

 **"Weiss Hunters don't diet due to the fact that a hunter burns more energy on the job and your body needs the fat cells in your body to burn away it's, not just aura that important for a Hunter our bodies are machines that need the right amount of care otherwise Weiss, you will pass out there in the field or die from lack of energy, for example, look at the rest of the girls here," Jaune said gesturing to all of the girls in the room he then took out a paper storage scroll he than shocked everyone besides Joan, Ren, and Nora as a puff of smoke and the room was felled with a heavenly scent the council's table was felled with eastern and western food. From hamburger to fried rice, General Tso chicken, seven types a BBQ ribs, Fish Dishes, Sweet pork buns, Pastries, cake, and Cookies for deserts.**

 **"Wow Jaune how did you do that," Ruby said with a sweet bun in her mouth and holding grabbing a couple of Burgers while moving around showing how developed she is in the chest department. "Delicious!" Ruby shouted as she took more bites of the food on the table.**

 **Jaune looked at Pyrrha trying to remember where he had seen her. "Hey Pyrrha-Chan you look and feel familiar have we met somewhere before," Jaune said.**

 **Everyone looked at Jaune like he was crazy, which if you take in the fact that he has nine voices in his head he would be put on the crazy farm with the farmers in white uniforms. "Jaune you do know who Nikos-san is right," Ren said.**

 **"To be honest no I don't know who Pyrrha-chan is why," Jaune said.**

 **"Dope, Pyrrha is famous she has won the mistral regional tournament 4 times in a row," Ren said.**

 **"Okay not so big of a deal I won the Remnant Martial arts Tournament 5 time in a row," Jaune said.**

 **"She graduated in the top of her class in Sanctum," Weiss said.**

 **"So, I join the last year's Graduate class of Star Academy Graduated as the valedictorian the rest of the three years I was homeschooled and train under by a Huntsmen named Thorn Rose," Jaune said.**

 **"Really you train under uncle Thorn what was it like, I ask mom if uncle thorn can give us some of his training but she... said," Ruby then notes Jaune was started to freak out and cry.**

 **"First rules of Thorn's Training never talk about Thorn's Training," A Freaked out Jaune Said.**  
 **"Jaune why are you crying," Ruby said.**

 **"Second Rule of Thorn's training," A panic Jaune said.**

 **'What type of training causes this kind of a reaction to him,' every first year though.**

 **Joan then appeared and patted Jaune's head and using her big sisterly aura to come him down.**

 **"Thanks, Sis," Jaune said.**

 **"** **By the way Jaune what happened to you right arm sleeve," Joan said as she examined her brother's right arm that looks like he punched a tornado.**

 **"Jaune tell me did you or did you not practicing with the Rasenshurinken," Joan said and giving him the tell your big sister the truth or no Ramen nor Chicken nuggets stare or in rwby case no weapon part catalog nor Cookie stare Jaune looked everywhere but his sixth older sister he then saw Pyrrha.**

 **"So yeah Pyr please help jog my memory in where I saw you," Jaune said.**

 **"Pyrrha had her picture taken a slapped on every Pumpkin Pete's cereal," Yang said.**

 **"Nope, no freaken clue whatever the hell type of Cereal that is, seriously you look so familiar but none of those ring a bell," Jaune said.**

 **"Really that Cereal is pretty big only big-time athlete and cartoon characters are a part of it," said the adorable little wolf girl.**

 **"Well him I never heard of it, maybe it was full of sugar like five times the normal amount for an Uzumaki kid can have," Jaune said.**

 **Joan turns Jaune around and looks at him directly in the eye. "Jaune look at me were you practicing that SSS rank Ninjutsu technique," Joan said giving him the elder Sister Death glare in which she will put a dog shock caller on him and give the control button to the young Rose or Miss Nikos.**

 **"Yes but I Master it, Now I can through it anywhere without a scar nor any bodily harm," Jaune said.**

 **Then the door open and a Sliver Gray Rabbit ear Faunus girl wearing the female beacon uniform rushed in and saving Jaune her sister wrath giving him a hug and smushing him close to her CC-cup breast, "Ashur thank you so much," the Bunny girl said.**

 **"Velvet were had you been," Coco said1**

 **"Dealing with some very rude people," Velvet said.**

 **Joan then exhaled and looks at both of Ren, Nora, Jaune. " Ren, Nora can you to help Jaune get a couple of drinks,"**

 **[~End Flashback~]**

'And as soon as the three of us came back everyone was blushing up a storm," Jaune thought.

"The mysteries of the female mind will always be a mysteries for all males at any timeline," An older voice of a male that is around his 30's said.

"Ah good evening Naruto just meet Indra again," Jaune said in his head.

"Really how is he," Naruto said.

"It was Ren," Jaune answered.

"I knew it," Naruto said, "Well goodnight Jaune,"

"Hey wait there's this girl named Pyrrha Nikos and I know I have seen her before but don't remember where can you..." "Look in your memories and find out where shore when I'm not busy," Naruto said.

"Translation I'll do it when I feel like it Story of my fucken life," Jaune said as he took out a sleeping bag and unrolled and a manga.

"What you should do is figure out what weapon you're going to use may I sagest Muramasa no Naruto, Or one of our Fairy Tale summonses maybe Piglet, or what about Naga, or better yet how about Tweetty that seam much better Time wasting for me then your fucken stupide love life!," Naruto yelled.

"Wow that a lot of anger you must be missing your wives a lot I've taken," Jaune said.

"Much more than you know, This never happened to me When I met Grandpa alien sage he awoke Ashura's memories," Naruto said "And now I feel like a," "Cage Tiger that has been taken away from the wild and his family," Jaune finished.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Naruto after this test let fuse than you can go back to the pure world whatever horrors you dealt with I can take it," Jaune said.

"Okay, Kid but I warning you my childhood wasn't sunshine and rainbow gumdrops," Naruto said, "And Jaune about that girl named Pyrrha you first met her back in Summer when you were ten," Naruto said

"Hey, Jaune," Jaune look around and saw Ruby, her sister Yang, Black, Weiss, and Pyrrha all in their sleep wears they saw his hood.

"Jaune that hoody your wearing do you known who's that character is on the front," Pyrrha said.

"Um Is it not a bootleg Hoody of Max the rabbit from Sam & Max my Sister Scarlet gave it to me she was 5 years old when she orders it now she is 13 years old," Jaune said.

"No Jaune that Pumpkin Pete," Weiss said.

"Oh well, live and learn," Jaune said "So what did you want to talk about, Also why were you girls blushing so much when me, Ren, and Nora came back It was really cute seeing those pretty faces of turn red look like ripe tomatoes Hahaha," Jaune said laughing at the end with his goofy smile.

"Um well ..." Ruby said looking at Jaune her and the rest of the girl's faces were redder than a ripe tomato remembering Joan's words.

 **[~Flashback~]**

 **"What!" Screamed the Beacon first years which all of them has a full body crimson red blush from what they heard.**

 **"You see Males are rare and with the world being 75% Female and the Male being 25% With the Uzumaki family it even rarer. Males of the Uzumaki Clan by law are to have more than one wife and are seen as more valuable then Mine full of Dust. Due to our family's abilities with aura, we are one of the few families that can use Aura as a weapon. I did some digging on all five of you girls and you know as well as I known that the men are dying out of both side and when they're gone no more new generation," Joan said she then gave them a lewd smile. "But you should be happy that I'm talking about my brother he kind, loving, and sweet and great in the sack."**

 **"What!" The newbies shouted again.**

 **"You had..."**

 **"One night stand with him no," Joan said getting the girls to calm down. "Had a mind owning brain scrabbling, Vagi pounding, anal destroying, Shadow clone gang bang, incest impregnating, mate marking sex with him," Joan said.**

 **Every newcomer hearing this was shocking.**

 **"How can you two do such a thing he's your own brother!" Weiss shouted.**  
 **"Uzumaki's can have sex with a family member and have no negative side effects at all and I wasn't the only one that made R rated love to him Five of my older Sisters also got on Jaune's massive buster sword," Joan said.**

 **[Flashback End]**

"Did Joan tell you girls about the time I hit puberty," Jaune said now redder than the girls in front of him. The girls did not answer him but their faces did, "I can explain the Uzumaki clan are one of the few of the ancients clans that is still a life like the Uchiha, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Yamanaka. Akimichi, Nara, and Aburame They all have a special ability Some of the Yamanaka's are psychic and can telepathy or Mind control. Inuzuka's can speak to dogs and train them to fight and are dog-like in appearance. The Uzumaki's where called Demons do to our special power instant healing huge amount of energy longevity that is shared with life partner high stamina and we can use our aura as weapon as well as an elemental infinity in our aura so yeah not that many from the Uzumaki clan use dust in their weapon, But when a young Uzumaki hits puberty it sucks especially in my case you see went a young male Uzumaki goes into adulthood said boy goes into a lust mode. My Dad may he rest in piece went through it his father etcetera, etcetera My dreams were even worst." Jaune said the last part underneath his breath not knowing the girls heard him or not."It's even worst in my case because I had lost control of my aura I have way too much and an Uzumaki's Puberty also mess with our semblance and mine is based around Nature from the animals to the elements next thing I know I black out and surrounded by my sisters all of them as well as myself are in the nude. and each of my 6 sisters looked 11 months pregnant. Well, let's say after that experience I locked myself in my room thinking about what I've done. Then my older Sister Akitsu froze my room's door then Juri my second oldest sister broke it open and all of my 6 sisters came in and pin me down and we had a nice talk the whole thing was weird saying that they like getting dominated in bed but yeah puberty is and always will be an SOB," Jaune said. He then continued reading his manga.

"So what are you reading," Ruby said trying to get to know what Jaune likes and change the current topic.

"A manga called Quirkless Hero my cousin made it. about a world called earth that is full of heroes with an ability called Quirk the main Characters named Izuku Midoriya and Naruto Uzuki. One a human the other a Yokai known as a Bijuu, Every human and Blake the Faunus was used to call them self as Yokai. Anyway, Izuku is known as Quirkless he was born without a Quirk but one day Naruto walking around Izuku's area he saw Izuku stood up agents this kids Izuku get beating badly. Naruto saw his fighting spirit in his eyes and asked his grandfather who runs a Dojo to train the young boy." Jaune said

"So it's for kids," Weiss said.

"It's a 13+ Manga if you're not 13 or older you can't read it there are some characters that dress provocative, Perverted and there are some adult joke that little kids can't understand," Jaune said.

Jaune then notice the girls looking at him with their sleeping bags. "You know you can sleep anywhere you like," Jaune said the girls unrolled their sleeping bags. Ruby laid her bag out next to Jaune who looking at Ruby who looked at his Manga, Taking out Quirkless Hero Vol.1. "Enjoy Ruby have fun," Jaune said as Ruby grabbed the manga and was happy to read it and it was shown by her tail wagging. Jaune than gave the others some of his other mangas. Yang one of his Ryu Orb Omega, Blake manga called 12 beasts, Weiss who hesitated to grab the manga call Dragon Mage Adventure Quest, and Jaune given the last manga that he brought with him called Buster Keel. The group of six read until they felt tired and went to bed.

* * *

 **Done So yeah hope you guys like this Tried my hardest to fix the grammar and spelling and before You leave I just got a couple of things to say.**  
 **I just wanted to say this. In one of my stories someone I don't know if I accidentally Deleted it or not but in One of my RWBY Crossover said I was being racist saying Naruto name being from Vacuo Here the thing In remnant is a fantasy world also It's a Fantasy Anime from an America Web show on Rooster Teeth & on YouTube. Remnant Is either a different planet or the earth's future don't ask me either ask the guys at RT or asked the ghost of the dead Monty Oum or anyone he used to work with not me so suck the ignorant dick of you cause saying something is racist doesn't make it racist.**  
 **Also here an Omake about Sex and reincarnation.**

 **Omake 1 Reincarnation Sex-ed**

 **Team Twilight Eclipse Pen house apartment**  
 **The now new eight men group Team Twilight Eclipse lead by Jaune Arashi Arc Uzumaki due to some weird circumstance he has five female partners**  
 **"So Jaune last night I heard you said something about dreams," Pyrrha said the rest of his teammates nodded their head in agreement.**

 **"When I was going through the change I had Dreamed of my last life as Naruto when he was eighteen years old at that time he had tons of Girls as wives every last one them sexy and cute as Hell one of those dreams he had a huge shadow clone orgy and each of them at that moment taught my every ninja sex art I know from the Sexy Jutsu Futa Sexy Jutsu tentacle heaven massage. to none Ninja sex art like shadow clone, Tsukiyomi, and ninja snake art Serpent Tongue," Jaune said unaware that each of his partners had atomic blushes and in Blake's case a bloody nose, Weiss looked like a strawberry cake with whip cream, Yang had a perverted grin, Ruby was trying to hide in her cloak, and Pyrrha was trying her hardest not to thing sexy thoughts.**

 **"Than on one day I black out and you known the rest," Jaune said. "And besides not to sound like a dick but when guys hit puberty we get a random erection that happens every day at random times it is super awkward when we wake up, when see a cute girl or any random thought about what we find attractive, then we are called perv by doing that," Jaune said**

 **"Are girls okay," Jaune said now noticing his partners were blushing and out of breath and the look of lust in their eyes.**

 **"Kit, we might have a problem you leaking pheromones and not the normal ones the demonic ones," Kurama said.**

 **'What how," Jaune thought.**

 **"You forgot the redo your seal," Matatabi said the flaming two tail cat she has blue flames, green and golden eyes.**

 **Jaune then got up and tried to walk to another of their teams rooms. Keyword tried as soon as he got close to the door. Weiss driven by lust blocked the door with her glyph, whiled the rest of the girl tackled him and undress him.**

 **Outside in the hallway Nora and Ren hearing what was going on and was a little turn on Let me get the condoms, my Queen." Ren said.**

 **"I'll meet you in the room with the strawberries and whipped cream my obedient Knight," Nora said.**

 **Omake end**

 **And To those who are wondering how Jaune knowns Pyrrha Well it is summer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer First Chapter**

 ** Chapter 3 Entry Test**

Jaune Awoke in a fright from one of the weirdest dreams that he has ever had 'Okay why in God's name did my dream have Ren and Nora doing the nasty," Thought Jaune he then look at time of the hub display on his goggles 5:00AM. "Okay time to get up and to check and see if Joan had receive my new armor and may be take a shower," He said to him self as he got up.

 **A few hours later**

After cleaning him self everyone was up an Jaune met up with Joan who has a metal beret case with her. "Here you go Little brother," she said handing him the case.

"Matsu did the best making it as fixable as she can. There is also some new close for you as well." Joan said.

Jaune open the case to see a white Anbu armor vest on the back of his armor is his family crest and on his left chest plate his armor also has jet thruster on his shoulder, a skin tight under shirt that goes up to his neck armor metal face mask that look like it has fang, a skin tight dark orange hoody, steel toe black boots that stop at his shin the boots has four ram hammer rods that act like a Anker or give him a extra kick and brown baggy pants and a ninja utility belt that has Two Paper Scrolls holster on both side that can hold four scroll each and a new Ninja headband that is the same as his last one but the top part of his Hitai-ate prong horns that can be in a upwards v direction.

He then put them on after he read the instructions manual that his new armor is just like his gloves and can transform into anything he can think of, heck he can be a vigilantes or cosplay as a fortnight avatar or both.

Now with his hood up that covered his metal headband and most of his hair added with the fact the rest of his face is covered by his goggle and mask Heading to his locker to pick up Bloody thorn Jaune is Weiss as well as Pyrrha talking. " _ **Hello**_ ladies," Jaune said with his voice be higher and lower.

"Hey Jaune what the new look," Pyrrha said.

"And the voice," Weiss asked

 _ **"Every heard of the French Iron mask, Well both Joan and our older sister Matsu who is working here as one of the advance physic teacher who help make my newest approved armor that the Mask well open after I partner up."**_ Jaune answered he then felt a dispersing cloud over his head. "Matsu is also a one of the biggest pranksters I known in my family."

"Wait Matsu as in Dr. Matsu Uzumaki the amazing brilliant genus scientist Matsu Uzumaki." Weiss said in aw.

 _ **"By Amazing Brilliant Genus Scientist you mean Mad Insane Perverted Scientist then yes,**_ So if you don't mind may I get my stuff out thank." Jaune said pointing at his locker.

"Oh right sorry." Pyrrha said. she and Weiss then went somewhere else.

'Summoning Crystal Scrolls check, Muramasa Check," Jaune thought as he place the eight scrolls on the holster and a Okatana that is black sheaf, a golden hand guard and black handle with a red wrappings it's end piece is made of gold placing it on his lower back of his armor the Nanobot made a holster that clamped around the Okatana. he then transformed his glove into one of it's four modes his gloves can take the first being armor brass knuckles gloves the second Demonic Gauntlets that can do like being a summon alter and a medium to the Bijuu power **[1]** There is a brass knuckle ram hammer gauntlet and thank to one of the metals that can used the kinetic energy that it builds up he can give the hurt. The last one that he transformed into is the auto ninja tool launcher that can fire four types of his ninja tools that he can use throw Zanbon needs Shurikens, and three types of Kunai but the third one he could not use it in the Launcher. Each of the Kunai are different a normal one, Explosive one, and the tri prong Kunai of the thunder god's flash which he only use it by hand nothing more. The Launcher can Also be use as a grappling hook he then opened up the auto launcher ammo compartment and putting his weapon ammo seals in. 'Ammo tags check lucky red scarf the Nana made double check.

 ** _["_** ** _Will all beacon hunter please come to Beacon's cliff"]_** Miss. Glynda Goodwitch said over the speaker

'Well Let's party," Jaune said I mean how bad can this be,' Jaune thought.

 _ **At the Emerald Forest Floor**_

Jaune was surrounded in by trees and bushes. 'So Yeah Kurama cut off my ability to feel dark emotions and I don't Know if these are future student or Grimm well good thing I know the ninja arts.' Thought Jaune as he put his both ring and index fingers in a cross hand sign and a puff of smoke appeared and four perfect clone of Jaune appeared they the tackled but The next he felt was pain why because Jaune and his Clone got kneed in the sack. The next thing that happen was very rare their scrolls got a notification saying _[*Jaune Arc has been Partner up with Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Rwby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.*]_

To proved this was real Jaune masked opened up showing his whiskered face. "So this really true Okay let's go North," He said as the rest of his partner came out of the bushes.

"So Let see if this is legit with Ozpin so Girl tell about you self like weapon, skill, and ability," Jaune said. "But first before I forget **[Shadow Clone Jutsu]** " He yelled causing a hug puff of smoke. and Ten of thousands of Jaune copies appeared surrounding they where up on the trees' breaches and it's truck and the forest. "Alright you all know what to do help other people that are taking the test," JP said. Meanwhile his partners were at aw.

* * *

 **Cut forward Chibifid version of Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang looking at Jaune Prime and his clones Won a game of volleyball against Beowulf's and was holding a volleyball sport trophy.**

* * *

"So let me get this right Ruby is hyperactive that to her semblance known as speed and is a total weapons nut, Weiss is a one of a few Magical people making her the White Mage so after this have to teach you healing spell, Blake is a Kunoichi and her semblance Shadow Doubles which is a rip off of my Shadow Clone Jutsu which I also teach you how to used that as well. Yang is a close combat fighter and with her semblance which I'll dub Dragon Rage witch absorbs damage and dish it out there are other people I know with that type of semblance and they are masochistic," This comments would have gotten Jaune a slap upside the head by a Blushing Yang but Jaune move behind Yang and slap her ass hard making her moaned in pleasure. "So I was right anyway let get back on topic Pyrrha is a Close and midrange fighting an has a magnetic personality components your semblance, and me being one of the group of people that are part of clans that knowns as Demonic clans That know how to use their Aura in other ways like in the times of old a couple of Summoning crystal as well as the Ninja Summoning contracted of the toads Clan, The Dragon Snake Clan, and as well as the Okami Clan, being reincarnated of the Ashura and my semblance awesome ability it give, Yeah I think we're good." Jaune said counting off his ability off his hand.

 **Meanwhile**

Ren who was carrying Nora on his back after he fried a two headed Grimm called a King Taijatu with is Lighting ability he was now carrying Nora piggy back while jumping from tree to tree. "Hey Ren if we get Pared in a team with Jaune and his partner who do you think would be the leader," Nora asked her BFWABANAGITILW. = [Best Friend Who's A Boy And Not A Guy I'm Totally In Love With.]

"Honestly Jaune," Ren as he made moves that can make parkours pros green with envy.

"Jaune why him," Nora asked again.

"Well the guy can think two steps ahead and has a good heart, He also..." "You just do want to do it because it be to match of a handful," Nora said interrupted Ren.

"Yes, Plus Mom said to keep an eye on you," Ren said.

"You Mom know me well,"

"Yeah she also told me to make you one of my Wives and Dad said I should sow some oak," Ren said this made Nora turn to a bright crimson red.

The two then saw a blur rushed pass them. "I feel a little anode that must have been Jaune," Ren said then five Jaune clones carrying RWBY and Pyrrha passed them as well as the sound of a Deathstalker crashing through the trees as well as a cry of a Giant Nevermore.

"Oma Dammit Jaune," Ren said as he went faster through the forest canopy.

 **A few moments later**

After both the final group got to the norther temple Jaune and Ren took the last Piece a golden Rook piece. they then had to deal with the two giant Grimm So they Split in two groups they called JNPR and RWBY Jaune having a plan to take out the Deathstalker by using one of his bigger shuriken know as a Demon Windmill Shuriken, Nora and her mighty hammer, Ren's Lighting and Pyrrha's Shield and the Deathstalker Stinger which equals a Grimm size splitting headache.

With RWBY's Said then cut of the Nevermore head off. Everything was great Both A Rank Grimm where now beaten but then a hole appeared in sky and to stared to open up It started from the sky then striate down to the ground. The next thing hey hard was a loud roar and a Giant Humanoid like Grimm walked out as a Menos Grande It's body is white and it's face look like a white mask of a mid evil doctors mask, and is wearing a black robe. Jaune masking Tow clones that took both Pyrrha and Nora to the other to get help again a S Rank Grimm while Him and Ren stall it.

At this moment time stand still. and Jaune and Naruto where talking.

"It's Time you are ready," Naruto said as he held out his fist.

"I guest your right Tell my dad I said Hi and I'll do my best to keep everyone safe." Jaune said back given Naruto a fist bump as Naruto turn into golden balls of energy and flu right in to him.

back out side of his mind.

"Ren I remembered everything," Jaune said causing him to look in shocked. "Jaune have you finally gotten Naruto memory," Ren said.

"right now everyone that was here has gotten out safely now let show this black rob Grimm not to mess with us, our Friends and our Family, To honor those that die in the line of battle against the Grimm outside the walls and those who die protected the pure in them today we dine in Battle," Jaune said taking out Muramasa on Naruto revealing the Okatana Red and black and ran forward yelling his Battle cry with a power full surged of Golden Aura Ren smirked and did the same releasing his Purple aura.

When the Menos see the two boys charging at it. It opened it's mouth and fired a red orb of death. Hitting them both the orb exploded. thinking that the two were dead it headed to fulfill it mission Kill Ruby Rose. It then X shape cut across it chest, It then got in several scratch mark on it's face followed up by a uppercut to the face, and a Firing squad of Explosive Tags Kunai. It then looked up and saw the two human no Demons in human skin now transformed into their true forms.

Ren has be Lightning being wearing Purple armor and helmet that looks like a Tengu. Jaune body has been covered in a golden energy with black marking on his body His head is cover by three headed Fox mask that cover his entered head and six arms and Nine fox tails. Both Jaune and Ren use then Final Attack. With Jaune who had made two Rasenshurikens one golden they other purple and Ren who made Lightning into a bow and arrow they then fired their attack and ran as far as they can to the others as soon as the two got back on the cliffside they turn back to normal and gave each other a fist bump when their combo attack Hit the Menos an Exploded into several color causing it as well as other beings of darkness to felt fear for the first as well as their final time as their attack destroying them. But the strangest thing happen the black smoke that they left behind turned into golden mist and when into the ground and the forest tree gotten bigger and more trees started to group repandly but the that not all. All of the animal that got caught in that attack where healed and brought back to life. Some of the Golden mist went into Jaune's Demonic like Gauntlet open mouth.

"The land is pure," Jaune said.

"Indeed Pure," Ren said.

"Pure as a Lamb," J

"A newly born Lamb," R

* * *

 **Cut to a couple of shocked group of Chibi beacon Students not including a chibi Nora who is looking at both Jaune and Ren the their Semblance Persona release Mode.**

* * *

The group of eight where in Beacons' assembly hall. "Now I know everyone is wondering "what are we going to do with these Eight student" Semple in the pass their was someone with Mister Arc Uzumaki techniques and we just let it be because their is know real limit to how many partner you can have in the field. Note this strength come in the simple soul but Strength also come in number so a team party can be up to 20 or more and never get cocky." Ozpin said "So as the leader of this group well be Jaune Arashi Arc Uzumaki and what will you name your team."

A tired Jaune looked up and say. "Twilight Eclipse and I would like to make Ren and Pyrrha both my Second in commanded," Jaune said as he felled unconscious do to the fact he used the Persona release for the first time.

 **Two day later.**

It has been two days since Team Twilight Eclipse where mover into one of the many Beacon's dorm this one in particular. Is known as the Hannya Dorn which Joan and her team known as Java is one of the tenants. During this time Jaune has been sleeping for the Three day now from the day of the exams during those days Ruby and Weiss had a fight of about Ruby's age gap. but thank to Pyrrha, Ren, Ozpin, and Port those two had made up and started to back come friends.

"I can believe he still asleep," Pyrrha said who was helping Ren and Joan taking care of Jaune.

"Well that what the dumb ass get for using to much Aura as well as the Persona Release Mode." Ren said.

"Say that again and I'll clobber ya'," Yelled Jaune as he raised up and look at Ren.

"Your awake," Joan said Jaune the went back to sleep.

"He just woke up to pick a fight." Ren said in shocked.

"Let just get to bed." Pyrrha said "and wake him in the morning." The three left to their rooms.

* * *

 **End A/N Their now before and ask will I do a BBCB I might but as Cell sang I'll Do It My Way and the Semblances Persona Release Mode Is something I came up with. and I worke one this week stared on Monday and no it's Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer First Chapter.**

 **Okay So if you think that Jaune just has the glove as well as the Katana wrong he has more weapons then that some weapon from games and other anime.**

 ** Chapter 4 It's a brand New Day,**

* * *

 **[Grimm lands]**

* * *

In a land that fill with Grimm and their pools that they are born from there is a castle that looks like it belongs to a evil overlord.

There's a Grimm Human hybrid that was pacing back and froth in any other day she would be calm and collative but accouple days back a whole forest of Her Grimm was wiped out. She has bone white skin and white hair on her forehead is a dark red diamond the matches her black the blood red eyes she is wearing a black dress. This is the cursed Grimm Queen Salam cursed by the brothers of light and darkness for bring her dead love back to live.

"My lady my drones come back from the emerald forest It like you said there not even the smallest nevermore fledgling and the plant life have overgrow over night." said a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes.

He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt, and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. His name is Doctor Arthur Watts.

 **"Their back the reincarnation of the brother."** Salam said.

"My lady do you mean the Brothers of light and Darkness." Watts said

 **"...No...These Pairs of Brothers are more powerful then them,"** Salam said as she looked outside. **" Contact Cinder tell her to becareful around Vail and if she loused the maidens Power tell her it not her fault and if it happens tell her to keep going as plain with or with out the maidens powers we can always get the back,"**

"As you wish my lady." Watts said as he left.

 **'I don't fear you Indra your younger brother Is the one I fear the most,'** Salam thought. **'Ashura the destroy,'**

* * *

 _ **[Beacon Hanyo Dorms 6:00 AM]**_

* * *

We cut to Jaune Hugging a pillow wail sleeping in wearing Pink boxers with a chibi foxes eating raman a black tank top. he hard something in his room Jumping up with a Kunai in his hand he looked around seeing a box with a note say Try not the destroy this time. during the week when everyone was getting ready Jaune changed his skin became a little tanner his hair became spikier and looked as golden as the sun do to his Semblance evolution known as Semblance Persona Mode It destroy the nanobot in his clothing as soon as he black out leaven him in nothing but his Boxer, goggles, gloves, headband, the belt, Boots, and his red scarf.

As he opened the box he looked at what was inside of it was a note on top of a Zip up White sleeveless hood and black T shirt, Black Hakama pants a red sash under those are tons of paper scrolls. ' _Dear Jaune Matsu and I made you new gear The clothes are made of Aura fabric they can with sat you aura and if you destroy these clothes I_ _also pack your other gadgets you ninja firework bombs smoke bombs Flash bangs Ninja wire your commercial pheromone kit_ _I'll send your team the thing Love Mom.'_ That what his Mother's note had read. Which made Jaune looked pail then a Ghost in a Atlas Snow Strome. He the looked inside see about 12 dozen of Yellow and White jumper Jacket with his family mark on the back, black hakama pants, and a orange obi sash.

"Nice." Jaune said as he got out a blank Sealing scroll. after that headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He then went back to Change into his new uniform. A white long sleeve button up shirt a red tie which he had a little loose around his neck, a blue vest, a black blazer and black pants as well as his scarf, Gloves and goggles.

After that Jaune woke every up Seeing the last of his team still asleep was Weiss. He pick her up in a princess carry and head to the bathroom were a bucket of Ice cooled water awaited her.

After Weiss's screaming, Biting and a loud Slap. Jaune came out with a bit mark on his forehead Weiss came out with a Slap mark.

"Okay now that every one ready It's almost time for class's let's go Team Twilight Eclipse." Ruby said as she ran to their first class of the day.

* * *

 **[Grimm** **Studies]**

* * *

With a Class call Grimm Studies you thing it be exciting but the teacher Professor Port A rotund old man lesson are about his tell of his youth about how he took down a group of armor Beowolves.

Wail other team as well as Jaune's team where trying to stay up Weiss was the only one taking note she also looked around at her team leader Jaune Arashi Arc Uzumaki who was drawing something It look like a game plain She see when to of her younger Brother Whitley and her Older Brother Walter play those Sport video games. The Doddles where a bunch of circles and cross with G above them, the circle had two letters inside of them one being IF the other being AK, and they where connected by dash lines. 'What is going on his head,' Weiss thought.

Inside in Jaune's head was Kurama, Son, Shukaku were sing the Star wars cretic theme and who Board they are let lesson. **"Boring This is so Boring This is so Boring get to the Point,"** The trio of bijuu sang.

"The Morell of the Story a true Hunstman must be honorable, a true Huntsmen must be dependable, a true Huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated and wise!" Port Said looking at his class. "Now who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Jaune raise his hand. "I would but I no true huntsmen," He said.

After getting his gear on and shifting his gloves into their armor gauntlets form. Jaune took out a gold gem with a cartoon version of a deathstalker with two anime eye and a spike mace on the tail replacing the stinger. "Proffers Port You and the class are going to like this." Jaune said as the mouth on the right gauntlet and placing the gem in he then shout he then open his puma and something happing that surprise Weiss a orange glyph appeared with his Family cress and out came a different deathstalker. But Scorpion type creature was way different one being it was color it was orange, brown and yellow it's body was covered in horn like spikes it's has two green eyes it's has an acutely mouth with teeth and four pair of k9's it's claws look like they where use for digging and moving rubble and the tail looks like a spike wracking ball I is the Size of a small family car In short the creature Look like the fusion of a Dinosaur a Scorpion and a bulldozer. "This right there is a creature I call Scorpio He is purified Grimm that I dub as a Fairy Tail."

"Wow Mr. Arc ugh Mr. Uzumaki," Port was confused on what to call Jaune.

"You can call me Jaune," Jaune said.

"All right are you two ready to begin," Port said with enthusiasm to put both Nora and Ruby to shame on their energetic days.

"Hai sensei," Jaune said.

Port smiled at that being friends with Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck and helping him in some of his digs of the pass took them to many places in Remnant that still use the old language of the pass in one of these location Sensei manes teacher or Doctor. "Okay Hajimeta," Port said as he swung down his weapon name blunderbuss an axe and boom stick rifle. unleashing a boar type Grimm known as a Boarbatusk "Okay Scorpio when he charges whack it like a golf ball and send it flying." Jaune said.

As the Grimm Boar charged roll at them Fairy Tail whack it like a Hard enough to send it flying out of Beacon and Vale and into MT. Glen. "Nice work Scorpio," Jaune said.

"Well done Jaune my boy and thank you for showing us this amazing creature does the color represents anything," Professor Port said.

"Yes it does deepened on the color of the Fairy Tail show what element they can use for example this Scorpio is Orange, Brown, and Yellow elemental which it main it earth and because of the mace like tail it a heavy hitter if it was a Red, Yellow, and Orange it will be a Fire elemental and the tail will be use as a flamethrower. Same thing with Water and Ice how ever Scorpio's only come in those four elements some come in more or less element type with a Nevermore turn into a Fairy tail it become a phoenix and their elements type are Wind, Lightning, Fire, Water, Ice or in a Rare case Strome a fusion bass type of Wind, Lightning, and Water." Jaune said.

The class then hard bell ring. "Well That It for the day Jaune would you mind to give me a full report of these Fairy tails." Port said.

"I would love to." Jaune said Try not to be flinch of Weiss's Glair towards him.

* * *

 **[After School]**

* * *

"Hey Weiss you got a minute," Jaune said.

"If I say yes would you leave me alone." Weiss said.

"No and don't be a Bitch. "Jaune said.

"Excuse me!" Weiss Yelled with a red face. "listen here-"

"No you Listen Weiss You've been action high and mighty all your life but listen," Jaune said he then took a deep breath. "Your Father has been arrested for attempted Murder of your Mother one of the members of My family found her stranded on a Island you should also know the your brother was token in by my uncle Menma as a apprentice." Jaune said. Shocking Weiss who started to cry and hugged Jaune. "You better not be lying or playing a mean joke I'll freezes you to a block of ice." Weiss said.

"When I come to family I don't do that." Jaune said "Your mother asked my family to watch over yours company and all even Winter and Walter asked me to help break your Icy Shell." Jaune said.

"Really a pun," Weiss said.

"That was for Yang." Jaune said.

"Were not listening," Nora yelled.

"Shhh, Nora stealth mode remember," Ruby said in a soft voice.

"Ren, Blake remind me to give Weiss, Ruby, Nora, Yang, and Pyrrha Stealth training." Jaune said marking their team other ninjas member energy signature disappear.

"Remember Weiss I hear to help you as the best way I can everyone in are team has a purpose here Yang and Nora are our tank Ren and Blake Stealth team Ruby and Pyrrha are our long distance sport and you and Pyrrha has info on high social standing me I'm a jack of all trades plus I known how your Glyph Summon work by watching your sister and you in attraction," Jaune said.

"Really." Weiss said.

"Yeah by watching your sister fighting a dusty old Crow and you during the test both of you are different she offensive and your defensive Think of protecting some one like Ruby or someone else next time your facing of The Grimm." Jaune said. "Now come on we got work to do miss Peach has are team to give report on pheromone effect and different reaction on Grimm and on Hunters Semblances and I have to give my report of the Fairy Tail plus I has to Talk to Ozpin about something." Jaune said. Just then Jaune's E-scroll ranged the ID read from Cotta House and Showing a Picture of a blond women with blue eyes and a peach complexation with a with a women with dark hair brown eyes and brown skin who is holding a brown skin baby with honey brown hair.

"Who that!" Weiss said.

"My elder Sister Saphron and our Family." jaune said.

"Wait what?" Weiss said.

"I gave them my Sperm sample ass an anniversary gift last year they wanted to raise a child the list was long so 9 month later I'm Pacle," Jaune said

"Hello," Jaune answered and walk away to talk.

"Hi Jaune guess what Adrian tried to say his first world to day." Jaune was happy to hear that.

"Really that amazing so how everything over there. Adrian not giving you trouble is he," Jaune said

"Jaune we're Adrian parents your his Uncle," Saphron said.

"I prefer Pacle," Jaune said with a smile.

"Right Pacle so everything at Beacon okay," Saphron said.

"Great helping my team mates as a team leader should." Jaune said. "Did you guys get my package,"

"Yes the package was big we thoughted it would be one of those huge stuff bear but it was all of your old baby clothes, baby toys, Story book, and crib It's was bad enough Mom and Dad gave use this huge mansion the works everything." Saphron said.

"Saphron please I don't need those stuff and I'm not planning on having any kids yet," Jaune said.

* * *

 **[Ozpin Office]**

* * *

Ozpin was doing a whole pile of Paper work when Jaune came in through the elevator Doors. "Oz lets talk," Jaune said.

* * *

 **[Fin]**

 **Okay Done So yeah Adrian is Tera's actual son made it realistic to some same sex couples Adopting Baby are even hard some people are Asshole in so Jaune it a Pacle Which is a term I made up meaning so one who is both the father and Uncle I'm also kind of thinking of making another Version of this story but With Cinder or Adam as Indra incarnation and Jaune being Ashura as well holding Kurama and the other bijuu Jaune weapon Kunia Shuriken and Rico Rodriguez Flight Suit Grapple gear leave a Review who of the two should be Indra incarnation Adam or Cinder the best reason who should be who I'll pick.  
**

 **So next is the Run away where a every ones favorite Abe Monkey been in then after that is what I call the OC Arc base off the Nami Mission then is the Movie base of the land of Snow Massion where Pyrrha and Jaune fit the look like two of the actors that quit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer First Chapter.**

 **Chapter 5 Nami Arc Part 1**

* * *

 _'Leader log number 31 The Past few weeks me and my Team at Beacon as well the fall of the Né Gelé. The down fall have gone through some big change first Willow go here old Job back and gave the Faunus people a huge pay day as well as new Jobs So yeah less headaches from the WF. From me and my team we're still getting use to our new life here at Beacon Ren and I are starting to train the other member of our team on how to use their aura in a new way like walking up trees, water walking and working on Ninjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu. Then came the D rank Mission which sucked as hell like babysitting some rich Council member brat, yard work, Dog walking which Blake hated, and the most hated mission out there Finding and try not to kill Tora the Saga continued This is how bad it is the Grimm are Scared of the evil Cat they run far away from the hellcat they have nightmare from the She cat demon I had to chase it to the trap which it lead me through several White Fang Base's and sum Grimm pool which I purified Final got her into the trap and back to the arms of her owner._

 _Now from the big shocker. After the fist of Beacon and talking to Ozpin I found out that one of my old friends Amber was in a coma I had hope it was someone else.'_

* * *

 **(Flash Black)**

* * *

As soon as Jaune and Ozpin arrived in beacons' underground volt, He saw two pods on of the pods had a brown hair and skin woman with a burn scar on her face wearing a white Bra and Short he then saw an Aura string coming out of her.

Reaching out his hand Jaune then grabbed the string of energy he use his Six path sage Jaune focus and made a counterfeit Maidens power through the aura string and giving back Ambers power he then scent a Grimm parasite inside of her Eat her from the inside out. Opening the pod Jaune turn his right arm into energy to remove the bug type Grimm and killed it.

Amber opening her eyes she saw a blurry version of Jaune thinking he was the enemy she give him a punch right in the nose.

Holding his nose pain Jaune and fell on his back. "Well Amber right jab seem to be a ok," Ozpin said.

"Ozpin where am I and who this guy?" Amber said. She then looked at Jaune having flash back of a little Jaune tree walking slip and fall on his head.

"Jaune," Amber said.

"Yep it's me," Jaune said. He then made a giant head of Kurama to bit down on the pod that Amber was in to fully heal her. "This will heal your paralyzed lower body as well as you burns,"

"I'm thankful for what you're don't Jaune," Ozpin said.

"So mind telling me how this happing I know about the Maidens as well as Salem so please tell me why this is happing now of all time," Jaune said.

"How do you," "Thorn, Qrow, James, Tai, and my Dad getting stupid super drunk at Gramps funeral told me," Jaune said.

"But why where they that drunk," "Trying to drink away the sham of the Slap dance which I have on video and will be played on the Vytal festival tournament big screen,"

"Well," Ozpin asked "They probably want to get the-."

"Relics," Jaune confirmed. "I'll come up with Something as well as tell my People to keep their eye open as well and ears out on Roman and his group," Jaune said.

"How do you know Roman is in on this," Ozpin asked.

"I asked Ruby on how she skip accouple of years," Jaune said as he power down.

"Just take it easy for a few days all I fix the problem down there so tell Thorn use a Condom next time you two bumping uglys okay," He said as he gave her a hart worming smile.

"Jaune how," Amber said with rosy cheeks.

"Two words thin walls," Jaune said.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 _'Tomorrow is our Team first C rank I hope the hunter they assign for us is someone that one of us known,'_ Jaune then put down his pen and close his book "Okay todays combat class with Ms. Goodwitch was tuff," Jaune thought. Getting up Jaune when up to bed.

* * *

 **In the Mission office**

* * *

Team TE now had just walked in the office where Ozpin and Glynda as well as other Beacon Staff

Three members of Twilight Eclipse are now wearing brand new clothing. Ruby who still has her red cloak is now wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms a overbust corset with red strip, a pair of brown combat pants that are tuck in a pair of knee high black boots.

Weiss now out of her White clothing. now wearing a black skin tight armor long sleeve shirt white gauntlets glove a white short sleeve hooded jacket with twin coat tails and blue trims and her Snow flake emblem. a pair of black tights pants the was also tuck in her brown boots.

and last Pyrrha now looking more as an armored amazon warrior and looking less then a poster girl for pumpkin pets marshmallow flakes with a bronze color armor chest piece, shoulder pads, two pairs of bronze gauntlets, a pair of black combat pants that where tuck in her boots.

Every else was the same except for Jaune who had his sword strapped to his back.

As the team took in their surrounded there is a older male Wolf Faunus with Red grey hair with Silver eyes Wolf ears a cross shape scar on his right cheek his right arm is a parotitic robot arm with a chain saw and an Aura canon function. He is wearing a red trench coat with the right sleeve rip off showing his robotic arm black tank top green camo combat pants and combat. His emblem is a Rose Bush Covered with sliver thorn. This is Thorn Bush Rose Both Ruby, Yang Uncle, and Jaune old teacher The three of them were shock and surprised. Ruby and Yang were happy to see him while Jaune was well...

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,"

 **"Jaune Clam Down If Anything Use Ether Ren Or Ruby as Meat Shield,"** Kurama in fear as well said.

 **"I would use Ruby her kitten eyes will be a grate weapon again Thorn,"** Said a Cat with a body made of Blue and Black flame and having two tail known as Matatabi.

'Good idea,'Jaune though.

"I can read your though Jaune," Thorn said with glowing silver eyes.

"Crap/ **Crap** ," Both Jaune and the nine Bijuu.

"That right Jaune was you old student," Ozpin said. "This might be more than a little family reunion,"

"This is team Twilight Eclipse. You'll be watching over them and be teaching them what to do in mission like this," Glynda said she then pressed a button on her tablet. "Proffer Peach please send in Mr. Jinbe,"

Those who has a high scents of smell pick up the scent cheap Stile alcohol behind the door, As it open a old brown bear Faunus man walked in he has brown bear ears, dark tan skin and muscle showing that he has been working open side for years a shaggy brown hair and a brown bushy beard, and green eyes. He is wearing a dark green tank top, blue cargo pants and black construction boots. He was drunk showing a Sake bottle in his hand.

"Team Twilight Eclipse Thorn meet Dan Jinbe he a Sacred Carpenter from Bridges to Ship from Homes to Walls

'I'm Getting Wave flashback,' Both Jaune and Ren though.

"So this is the team of hunters that will be escorting me back home." Jinbe said as he took a swing of his drink. "The one with Spiky blonde hair look like a dumb ass,"

'remember Jaune don't Kill the cheap ass baster how is down on his luck.' Jaune though.

"And the wolf Faunus girl looks like she should be doing some thing else then killing Grimm and what with the stupide cloak ," Jinbe said Ruby took out her scythe and was about two jump at him but was hold back by her mother's brother. "Don't you fucking dear call my cloak stupid you Son of a fucking bitch face baster," said a very angry Ruby who was now chained up by Jaune's golden aura chain.

"Grate and now she triggered going to have to deal with this throw out the hole trip," said Thorn remembering every time his team and his younger sister's team every time they teamed up on a mission.

"Okay Meet me in the parking lot in a hour and pack for two month just in case," Jaune said

* * *

 **Hour Later**

* * *

As the Team and the two adults arrived at the meeting place that saw a huge brown armor camper with six heavy duty wheels, cargo doors at both ends for the deployment of vehicles, and sports two winches among other practical loops and hooks on its front for multiple uses the Camper is also three stories tall; the lowest level is used as a vehicle garage, while the second level is where the command center of the vehicle is located, and the topmost level is the outer deck exposed partially outside for observation and combat and the location of the MAC and side-mounted rocket turrets. It was also a Custom build model shown to the fact that it has Auto Machine Gun Tourette's and hidden foldable wings jets engines and a Spoiler runner.

"Friends, Mentor, client, and Shirohime," Jaune said which made Weiss blushed a little. "I Give you M510 I like to call it the Mammoth It has anti-air canons I had to pay extra for the auto machine gun Tourette's This Beast is a mobile command center, a vehicle garage, and weapon cash and that not all Matsu has full upload an A.I. in the Mammoth and into our new head gear" Jaune said Handing over Goggles that match his team colors respectfully. "The A.I. is a memory fragment of my Grandfather Ladies and Ren say hello to Leonard Church Arc but as grandfather once said to his A-hole friends call him Church," Jaune said as a blue energy fully armor man the size of a figurine appeared with a sniper rifle.

"Sup Asshole you miss me," Church said the Thorn who got mad. "Son of a bitch," said a very piss off Thorn who jumped at the A.I. hologram forgetting he was a hologram and face planted down on the ground.

"Any questions," Jaune said. Ruby rise her hand.

"Ruby,"

"Why mammoth," she asked.

"Because its bigger then the Elephant anyone else," Jaune saw Weiss rise her hand.

"Is it a custom build."

"Yes me, Matsu, and our other sister Winry who older than me by three years is a engineer we started to build this bad boy three years ago and we gave it some add fearures like the Gun Tourette's and it other stuff like accouple of Laserbeak and Rattrap drones that looks like a life like birds and Rats and all-terrain capabilities and Modifications and don't worry Mr. Jinbe I already have your supplies all pact up and ready Seal away," Jaune said.

Dan looked at Jaune when he said that he than smiled. "So your a one of those Aura users," Dan said he said as the group when in the Mammoth.

"Yes I also know that you couldn't afford big time Hunters," Jaune said as he shout the door making his partners look at him in shock to hear this.

"Jaune what are you saying," Pyrrha said.

"Nami is connected by the Naruto Bridge it a 5 hour drive from Vale and has two protection one being the bride the other the Island itself being protected by one of the Shinto gods or Goddesses no shore which one it could be ether Tsukuyomi the god of the Night or Suijin the water god or both that protect them from the Grimm." Jaune said.

"And so special about this bridge," Yang asked.

"The Bridge build my ancestor a man name Tazuna he named it after the Hero who saved my people from a man that was destroying my home land at the time the Bridge was fully build at the time the hero was just a boy younger then all of you The boy's Name was Naruto Uzumaki." Tazuna said making every one look at Jaune who was smirking.

"And let me guest their a greedy business man who trying destory The Grate Naruto Bridge by any means necessary just for profit like Gato." Jaune said shocking Dan.

"Yes but how do you know about that name of the tyrant in the legend." Dan said.

"Names Jaune Arashi Arc Uzumaki the descendent of Naruto Uzumaki and his reincarnation," Jaune said offering his hand for his hand. "Nice to meet you."

At this Dan felt something he hasn't felt in am long to scent their problem started Hope grasping on Jaune hand and kneeling down as he cried tears of joy. "Gramps lets roll out we got people to save and as soon as we are close release Laserbeak and accouple Rattrap Drones when we get to the Island." Jaune said.

"So Jaune what are we looking at here," Ren said.

"That a good Question Ren Mr. Jinbe who the Jackass that trying to kill and stop you to fix the Bride," Jaune ask the old Bear Faunus.

"The man name is Muruta Azrael," Dan said making Jaune, Blake, Weiss, and Church groan in annoyance.

"You three know him," Dan said.

"The Azrael family is known as the recites family company that make weapon using them on Faunus back in the war as well as shipping company they wore also slave runners Selling Faunus Slaves and working them to death," Weiss said after accouple of months Jaune beating the Racism out of her head Weiss found out that Blake is a Faunus and is a ex-member of the White Fang.

"What do you mean **"wore"** They still do all that stuff and more His father and grandfather have all been dicks scene grad school." Church said. "Also sell weapons to bandit tribes."

"Bandits like the dead Branwen Bandit Tribe." Jaune said.

"Wait what do you mean by that," Church asked.

"Three of their dumbs member kidnap my for ransom money with out Raven approval and Mom destroyed it turns out that those three were trying to get weapon from Azrael industry and that how I gone Muramasa no Naruto and the distortion of the Branwen Bandit," Jaune said.

"Wait Mom / uncle Qrow was a Bandit," Both blood sister said.

"Raven yes Qrow no," Church said he then took a very good look at his grandson partners. "So Jaune these five Girls are your Partners I hope you use protection in the future," Church then left the room leaving Six blushing teens. "Every one you seat and stations," said a red face Jaune.

As everyone sat down and strap down Jaune started the engine drove towards the air ship docks.

"Jaune you idiot what are you doing," Weiss yelled.

"You Dumb Ass if we all Die I'm Going to kill you," Ren Yelled

"Weeeee," Nora cheered.

"Weiss if I die delete my hard drive." Yang Yelled

"Me Too and tell my parent I'm Sorry for everything." Yelled Blake who was digging her nail into the arm's of the chair.

"Ruby I have to tell you that I was Zwei that broke you old Casey Lee Williams CD," Yang said to her sister.

"You what you mean I had to Punish Zwei fore nothing I took his favorite chew toy cause of that," Ruby yelled.

"I'm Sorry It just I didn't see it on the floor and stepped on it by mistake." Yang apologized to her sister.

"Don't say sorry to my Apologized to Zwei next to you see him." Ruby yelled.

"For the Love of Monty Oum Church Now," Jaune yelled.

 **[Jet aircraft mode activate]** The Mammoth shifted from its land carrier into a small airship. as the wheels shifted in and the spoiler opened up and the four hidden wing slid out.

"How," Blake ask.

"When I say All-terrain I mean All-terrain,"

"Okay Church take the wheel," Jaune said putting it on auto pilot.

"Jaune were are you going," Ruby ask.

"Making a game plan and to get my game face on," Jaune said to Ruby.

"Come Ren time to gear up Meet us in the Mission Room in a in a few mines fore debriefing on what to do next." He said as he exited the helm.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen you can now walk around the Aircraft," Church said.

* * *

 **[Locker Room]**

* * *

Jaune and Ren now are wearing a Special Ops Ninja tech body armor suit With Jaune wearing White, Gold, Black and blue theme with His Okatana strapped to his back his goggle over his headband his belt with pouches filled with his gear and many more and His Gauntlets and Boots that came with the suit. And Ren Wearing his Suit in his green, White, black, and Pink color theme as well as Sword strapped to his lower back and two green automatic handguns equipped with collapsible blades and extended magazines.

"I don't known You had Guns Ren," Jaune said.

"Well I didn't known you had a Custom Mammoth the Shift in to a airship and an A.I.," Ren said.

"I wanted to Surprise all you Plus Nora knew at the start you to are lucky to have one another," Jaune said.

"Thank You," Ren than looked at Jaune and the locker seeing Pictures of him with his five female partners each one on a different days. 'Dam your Uzumaki Arc Density,' Ren thought.

"Hey Ren what does you guns do," Jaune asked.

"They can turn into twin dangers and combined into a energy bow," Ren said.

"So Lighting arrows as well as Susanoo Arrows," Jaune asked which Ren just nod.

"Jaune why did you say I was Lucky to have Nora," Ren asked his leader.

"Don't act stupid I know who Nora was she Sakura I just hope that Hinata and the other might have got the same treatment or I find new love in..." Jaune then blushed. "Well I think we're done here," He said laughing awkwardly.

'Oh my Oum he his feeling fore them but he's blind to theirs,' Ren thought. "Hey Jaune so what are we wearing." Ren said.

"A friend of Matsu made these Stealth Tech Armor Wing Suit code name S.W.A.T.S. they're basically the Chakra Armor from the land of Snow and Spring this is their final field test so far these two pas Beata testing now the final Alpha test," Jaune said.

"So I hope you have a plan Jaune," Ren said.

"Why do thing we're wearing these suits," Jaune said.

The two then left the Mission Room.

* * *

 **[Mission Room]**

* * *

As the two huntsmen trainees walked in both Yang and Nora wolf whistle "Okay so a quick recap this douchebag," Jaune said as Picture of a blond man with blue eyes appear wearing a rich man suit. "Is Muruta Azrael for some reason he is trying to destroy the Island of Nami why who knows maybe he want for himself my family Spies reported a Cracken taking the Bridge damaging it and we do known that he that he two council members in his back pocket but that not all the spies think he link to black talon a group that link to Colt of Grimm cult worshipers I was going to tell this another time but their is older then dirt woman who can control the Grimm her Name is Salem she can control the Grimm's and is cursed the Brother Gods to try a bring back her husband and frankly I don't blame her if I was in her shoes I would try and do that to but I would use a Jutsu I know. The plan is as soon as we get close to the Island Church is going to launch Laserbeak and the pod filled with rattraps drones, as well as Ren and I will also be launched In these lattes in stealth armor wing suit That mean Pyrrha in charge Church will drive well have to Mental communication only with the goggles I gave you guys." Jaune said.

"While Jaune and I are on the Ground we will scout a head Nora and Yang will man the guns rest of you girls watch the man the Rattraps Drone. and keep and eye out." Ren said.

"We're al most near the drop point Ren Jaune got the your station," Church said.

"Okay Like the song say you only live once so let the good to roll," Jaune said as he and Ren went to the Launcher pod,

"So Ren pressed the button on the side of your goggles to turn on the hub and mind interface as we in the pod cross your arms across your chest than when your out open you legs and arm like a flying Squirrel formation," Church said.

Both male Students got in the missile like pod. 'See you on the other side Ren,' Jaune said telepathically.

'You to Jaune,' Ren thought back.

* * *

 **End of part 1**

* * *

 **[Omake Hello Remnant Ep 1]**

Show Chibi Version of Jaune wearing a Suit and tie walking into a Studio were a Band was playing music were a Chibi version of Ren playing an melodica.

as the band stop playing Jaune made Nailed it pose and stood up straight. "Wow what a day okay Welcome to Hello Remnant I'm Jaune Arashi Arc Uzumaki your host on my right is my good friend Lie Ren Uchiha and his Jazz band the Lighting Flowers, Wow with that name you show like a meatal band than Jazz band," Jaune said.

"We've been told that a lot," Ren said letting out a small chuckle.

After saying so several clever and witty joke on politics and on Jacques Schnee arrest. Jaune was know Talking to a Tiger Faunus woman name sienna khan.

"So Miss Sienna Kham I have a Question scent I was a kid but I never could say it front of my Faunus friend because I didn't wanted to sound like a Pervert or a Jacques Ass but this question is eating away inside of me." Jaune said to the Tiger Faunus who laugh at hearing that as well as the audience.

"Okay I'll lesson shoot," Sienna said.

"Do non-mammal type Faunus lay eggs or give birth normally I'm just ignorant on that matter," Jaune said.

"Wow That a child like Question to answer yes non-mammal type Faunus can carry their child of the male life partners," Sienna said.

"Okay thank Also how do your people feel about the newly reform SDC now the Willow is in charge," Jaune said.

"I hope she can clean up her ex's huge mess from the pass years she's been gone seeing the see back." Sienna said.

"Well its not going to happen right away she well have to go throw ton of paper work and back ground cheek on everyone that her ex husband hired and promoted but she did make a huge change by firing half the broad that sported her ex." Jaune said.

"That at less a start," Sienna said.

"So who you like the latest chapter." Jaune said.

"Well you introduced a new Character Thorn Rose and a Rooster Teeth classic Character Church as well a new Biju Manabí So any previews," Sienna said.

"Okay I'll Show you one Nora play the clip," Jaune said as a flat screen appeared.

[ As Jaune and Ren flying in the air they noticed that the bridge was destroyed and as they landed near the town the two saw how bad this place become some even becoming way worst the the old wave mission.

Walking to an emptied alleyway The two made several Shadow Clones transforming them to random people and animal the two change back into their normal close. and take to the rooftop the two spilt up to see more ground as Jaune jumped from roof to roof Jaune saw a female White Fang member that looks familiar she has dark skin and has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, stomach and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail,is wearing a Grimm Mask with chameleon horns on it to hide her identity. Her mask also points upward at the top and extends past her hairline; this resembles the crest of a veiled chameleon. She wears a black, plum and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. The suit has two parts to the bottom section - a navy blue front panel that matches her belts and a plum color to the rest. The color divide is at the center of her thighs. The stealth suit's zipper is gold, and over it, she wears navy blue belts with gold buckles. She wears simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand. was acting like she was surrounded by Grimm He only seen several bandit and cloaked mask man with Grimm markings on it cloak and mask.

Not taking a chance Jaune through Smoke that took the area and grabbing the girl and landed to another building.

Jaune than smell a long lost sent on the girl. "Ilia...]

"Wow so that why you ask about that," Sienna said.

"Ilia and I used to be members of an old TV program fore kid about a young and his friend going on crazy adventures I was one of the man Characters Ilia was playing a very shy Girl name calypso who was self conscious about herself then we got replace when the Characters got older and I haven't seen her since then but I did felt her close by," Jaune said as a pink color Ilia slowly came out from the back of his chair. "Anyway that all the time we see you next to on part two."

* * *

 **A/N Okay I'm Replacing Yakuza and putting random stuff the pop in my head enjoy.**


End file.
